Sold!
by RealityShowJunky
Summary: Edward is unwillingly dragged to Forks High's first annual date auction by his family and friends. But when the lovely new girl, Isabella Swan, is one of the auction 'items', he just may change his mind about the situation. Slightly fluffy one-shot. AH


**Hello People!**

**Here is a cute little one-shot about Edward buying Bella's time. Somewhat like a ho, if you wish to think about it that way. ****Anyway, I hope you like it. I know the idea of the auction isn't the most original, but oh well.**

**If you are reading my other story, Welcome Home Bella Swan, then I sincerely apologize for not updating soon. I****should be updating sometime between now and friday.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Bitch****_._**

* * *

I sighed, checking my watch for the two-hundredth time in the last five minutes. Or maybe it was the two-hundredth and first? I honestly can't remember, I stopped keeping track a while ago.

My best friend, Jasper Hale, rolled his all-knowing eyes at me, "Edward, stop being such a fucking downer."

"Would you mind reminding me why I am being subjected to Forks High's pathetic attempt at an auction?"

I know what you're thinking, is it really necessary to be such an asshole? Well, if you had to spend a whole week in the company of Tanya "I'm an obsessive wannabe-hooker\stalker" Denali, you wouldn't judge me. Hell, you'd probably give me a medal for not strangling her. Although, I would probably be doing the world a favor.

I had made the one-time, idiotic mistake of making out with Tanya when she was down here in Forks, visiting us with the rest of her family. You know that chick from _Fatal Attraction_? Yeah, Tanya puts _her _to shame.

Jasper seemed to pick up on my thoughts, as he was annoyingly accostomed. "Was Tanya really that bad?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Worse, she wouldn't stop calling me _Eddie_" I groaned, running my hand through my wild, bronze 'sex hair'. Or at least that's what every female in Forks High School calls it. I have tried virtually everything possible to tame it into submission, but it's a lost cause.

"I'm sorry to hear that Edward," Jasper roared with his deep, loud, laughter, "and to answer your question, yes. Alice said, and this is a direct quotation, 'Make sure Edward is there, I don't care if you have to drag him there but his penny-colored roots, or have to bribe him with one of his weird CD's, make it happen'. And besides, I thought you wanted to meet your future wife."

I had yet to meet this Isabella Swan that my siblings, Jasper, and his twin Rosalie, are so taken with. But apparently she's my soul mate. According to Emmett, we perfect for each other because, "she's hot, and even listens to the same weird music that I do".

You see, I have been spending the past week with my mother in Alaska with my parents friends the Denali's. Normally my father would accompany her, but he's the chief surgeon at our small hospital, and has been swamped with work, so the job was up to either me, Alice, or Emmett. To put it politely, none of us especially like the Denali's, so we flipped a coin.

The experience taught me to never choose tails again.

Anyway, Isabella arrived in Forks the week I was in Alaska, so I haven't had the chance to meet her. Face to face at least. Alice and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie refused to stop talking about her.

I can't say I was especially excited to meet her, but the way I see it, as long as she is in no resemblance to Tanya, mentally and or physically, she can't we that bad.

"But seriously Edward, you will love her, she's adorable, and exactly your type," Jasper declared with much conviction, closing the passenger door to my Volvo, and fixing his hair in the rearview mirror. I rolled my emerald green eyes. Ever since he began dating my sister, he feels required to check his reflection every five seconds.

"I know, I've been told," I murmured dryly, "so I suppose she will be sitting with us?"

"No, she's being sold in the auction," he grinned, leading us through the parking lot.

"So not only do I have to spend the evening with someone I don't know, and most likely won't like, but I have to pay for it?"

"Yup," He started whistling. I held back my groan. We went inside and checked in our coats to the coat check, which was being run by Angela Webber. Who is probably one of the only girls in Fork's, besides Alice and Rosalie, who has an I.Q. over six.

Me and Jasper both smiled warmly at her, and engaged in some meaningless small talk, before leaving in search of Emmett, who was supposed to be saving our seats.

The whole auditorium was crowded with people, it seemed like every person in Forks was here. Probably because this is the first time Forks has ever had a date auction, our anything like it. The red curtains on the stage were closed, but they had pink and white hearts covering it, and the spotlights were pink and white. There were red, white, and pink baloons everywhere. I can only assume the colors were to celebrate Valentine's day.

Once we came into Emmett's line of vision, he started flailing his arms around wildly, trying to catch our attention, even though we had clearly seen him. I smiled at his childish antics. What can I say, Emmett will be Emmett.

"There you two are, I was getting impatient. The auction is going to start soon. I hope you won't mind a little competition Eddie," he said, nudging his head in the direction of the other students who were anxiously waiting for the auction to begin.

"How long is this supposed to last again?" I asked, checking my phone, for the two-hundreth and third time.

"Eddie, stop being such a prick, it's bringing down my mojo," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together, stretching his neck to see if he could catch a glimpse of Rosalie behind the curtain.

The lights dimmed, causing everyone to get situated in their seats. Soon, some song that was indisputably chosen by my pixie sister started blaring loudly though the speakers.

I suddenly heard Alice's voice cut through the animated chatter of the guests, "Hello everyone! Welcome to the Forks High School's first ever date auction! As you all know, we need money to…." Alice and Rosalie deemed me their official audience when they wanted to practice their speach, so I just tuned her out while they took turns finishing it.

"Now let's make some noise!" And that cued the deafening applause and uproar from the crowd.

"Well first up," Rosalie started, flipping her long blond hair over her pale shoulder, making Emmett whistle in appreciation, "we have Tyler Crowley. He enjoys riding dirt bikes, horror films, and long walks along the beach. We will be starting the bidding at one hundred dollars!"

"One hundred!" some freshman called out.

"We have one hundred, anyone for one hundred and fifty?" Rosalie asked.

"One fifty!"

"We have one hundred and fifty dollars! Anyone for two hundred?"

"Three hundred!" Jessica Stanley yelled.

"Going once, twice," Rosalie paused, "and Sold, to the lady in red!"

"Next up is Lauren Mallory!" Alice announced, trying and failing at hiding the disgust for the plastic girl from her voice.

"We will start the bidding at one hundred dollars!" Alice called out.

Lauren huffed and glared at Alice, "One hundred? That's it? Um, like, we can start it higher, people will actually _want _to spend money on me."

The glare Alice shot Lauren made her cower back, "I suggest you keep that mouth shut for once in your life, because if you don't I swear to God I will make like a pimp and slap a ho."

After the crowds loud laughter died down, I could hear whispering from behind me.

"I'm waiting for Bella," Mike Newton whispered to Eric Yorkie.

"Dude, I think everyone's waiting to bid on Bella," Yorkie murmured back.

"I know man, she's so fucking hot."

For some unexplainable reason, it really irritated me the way they were talking about Bella. I know don't even know her, but I feel as though she's mine, and they shouldn't be thinking those thoughts about her.

"Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah yes, we will start the bidding at one hundred dollars!" Alice shouted into the microphone.

"One hundred!" some kid with greasy blonde hair and blotchy skin called out in a nasally voice. Rosalie's attractive snort rumbled through the auditorium.

"One hundred! Anyone for one hundred and fifty!" Alice paused for a couple of beats, "No one for one hundred and fifty? Okay, one hundred going once, twice," Lauren looked panicked at the idea of having a date with this adolescent boy, who honestly in couple of years would end up decent-looking, after puberty had taken its toll.

"Sold! To the gentlemen in the back!" Alice called out cheerfully.

This went on for a while, and I'm happy to say that so far the school's made a great deal of money. The highest sold was one of Alice and Rosalie's friends, Victoria, for one thousand dollars and was bought buy another junior named James.

Victoria's personality is very...........hard, for lack of a better word. She's a pretty cool chick when you get to know her, but she's not the kind of person you should expect to give you hug if you're feeling down. James is almost the polar opposite. He is very shy, but he is also very kind and is always there to give a helping hand. Everyone in Forks -with the exception of Victoria- knows that James has been in love with her since the fourth grade. And I guess now, he's finally gotten the nerve to tell her how he feels.

"And now, for the next and final participant in this fabulous date auction," Alice paused for dramatic effect, "we have the gorgeous Isabella 'Bella' Swan." Almost every male present in the crowd cheered in appreciation and sat up noticeably straighter in their seats. I quirked my eyebrow at this. Was this Isabella Swan really that appealing?

"Bella enjoys reading the classics, cliff-diving, cooking, and the sun," Rosalie affirmed loudly, looking at me to make sure I was paying attention. I released an exasperated sigh. I am fairly certain I won't even like this girl, and in their minds we already have two kids, a white picket-fence, and a dog named skipper. The red, velvet curtain was finally pulled aside, revealing a stumbling girl, who I assumed was Isabella Swan.

Fuck me.

What Emmet said about her being hot was a definite understatement. Isabella Swan is without any uncertainty, the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. No, the word beatiful doesn't do her justice. She's stunning, striking, gorgeous, magnificent.

She was so damn dainty. Everything about her was petite and delicate looking. From her tiny heart shaped face, to her adorable button nose. It seemed as though I could wrap my hands around her almost nonexistant waist and it would fit perfectly. I fought the strong urge to pick her up and carry her away to protect her from anything that could possibly cause any harm to her fragile looking body.

The only things oversized about Isabella were her plump red lips, and her eyes that were in extreme resemblance to deep pools of melted chocolate. Both contrasted tantalizingly with her perfect, pale, porcelain skin.

Her mahogany-brown hair was done up in a sexy bun on top of her head, with a few loose tendrils framing her gorgeous face. The hairstyle left her long elegant neck in view. My eyes trailed down that lickable neck to the scoop of her deliciously small peach dress. The bust was tight around her c-cups, which I greatly appreciated, and only flowed to about mid-thigh, which I also greatly appreciated. My eyes ran down the rest of her long, toned legs, all the way to her black fuck-me heels.

My eyes shot back up to her face, and that's when I noticed her cheeks were stained red. The uncomfortable ache in my slacks started to become more pronounced.

I didn't pay any notice to the smug smiles that adorned Jasper and Emmett's faces. My attention was focused on the dazzling little creature standing in the middle of the stage.

I have always been a possessive person, but I had never had such a primal need to have something, or in this case _someone_ before. I suddenly wanted to kick Newton's ass for talking about my Isabella like that. And yes, you heard correctly, I did say _my. _There is no way in hell I'm letting anyone other than myself have her.

"Okay," Alice began, "we will be starting the bidding at two hundred dollars."

"Two hundred!" Some sophomore who's name I didn't know called from three rows behind my own.

"Okay do I hear a thre-" Alice was cut off by Eric.

"Three hundred!"

"Three hundred! Do I-" Alice was once again cut off.

"Four hundred!" Mike Newton called out.

"Five hundred!" Someone else offered.

"Six hundred!"

"Seven hundred!" Newton bid out again.

My original strategy was to just wait until they reached the final bidder, and then offer something to top them all, but my anger and my patience were starting to wear thin.

"One thousand!" I stood up along with the rest of the barbarians.

"One thousand and ten!" Another freshman called out. I sighed impatiently. I was about to give another offer, but Newton beat me to it.

"One thousand three hundred!"

"Two thousand," I said, slightly peeved. I knew I would be able to beat any amount he offered, so I wasn't worried, just annoyed that this was delaying my meeting with Isabella.

"Two thousand five hundred," Newton stated firmly.

"Three thousand," I replied with my eyes still on Isabella, who's adorable blush intensified when I winked at her.

"Anyone for three thousand one hundred?" Alice asked the audience.

There were envious murmurs throughout, but no one stepped up.

"Three thousand going once," Alice started, "going twice," she paused again, "Sold! To the handsome gentleman in the front!" Every male in the room sighed in unison.

"And that concludes our date auction! If you have purchased a date, you may go back stage to collect him or her now!"

"And you have been a wonderful audience. Remember to pick up your coat if you checked it in, there are refreshments in the lobby. Thank you for coming and have a wonderful night!" Rosalie finished off.

I rolled my eyes when I noticed the beaming smiles on Jasper and Emmett's faces.

"Go claim your woman Eddie!"

"I intend to," I smirked at him. I made my way over towards the back of the stage, along with the other buyers. All the dates were standing in a line talking amongst themselves. My eyes searched for Isabella, who was smiling politely at Tyler Crowley, who was flirting shamelessly with her. I quickened my pace, and when her gaze landed on me, she smiled, and blushed beautifully again. I smiled crookedly at her, and fixed a glare towards Tyler, making him immediately back off.

"It's nice to meet you. Especially because Alice and Rosalie have already picked out the China patterns and the dining hall. I believe we will be having a spring wedding," Isabella's sweet as honey, melodic voice sang out sarcastically. I chucked along with her lovely giggle. She stuck out her delicate hand, ready for me to shake it, but I grabbed it and placed a gentle kiss on top of her soft knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine."

**_-End-_**

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this. If you feel like you wasted your time reading it, that kind of sucks for you. Review and **

**tell me if ****you think it's a hit of a miss.................or don't. Then that's cool too.**

**Peace-**

**Victoria.**


End file.
